


The Sun

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	The Sun

You fucked up. Oh man did you fuck up. Luckily Steve had been there to back you up and save your ass. Everyone was giving you a wide berth as you sat in one of the corners of the quinjet, feeling like total shit. You can feel their eyes on you, judging you.

You turn and pull your knees up to your chest, and bury your face in your legs. You just need to keep it together until you get back to the compound. You hear the rest of your team start to talk amongst themselves. Joking, laughing, Nat starts on a dramatic reenactment of a fight she had that had taken down six Hydra agents.

You couldn’t even handle two.

You’re so caught up in your own head and the disaster that could have been that you don’t notice someone making their way toward you. They sit down on the ground, but don’t say anything. It’s like they don’t want you to be alone but at the same time they know you need your space.

It’s not until the person sighs heavily that you know who it is. Steve. That heavy sigh is all it takes to uncurl you so that you can curl yourself into him instead. He wraps both arms around you, holding you silently to him. Silent tears slip down your face and fall to the hard panels of his suit, you feel like such an idiot. Your body shudders and you take a deep breath just before Steve tips your chin up so your eyes meet his.

“What’s this about?” He asks gently and you drop your gaze.

“I could’ve gotten you killed.” You whisper, saying it out loud makes it so much worse.

“But you didn’t. I was more worried about you.”

“You saved my ass Steve.” You mutter and he swipes a thumb across your cheek wiping off a tear.

“And you’ll save mine someday.” He soothes.

“I’m never going into the field again.” You argue burying your face back into his chest and Steve laughs softly. “I’m not kidding. You could have died!”

“Doll. We almost die on a weekly basis, if there’s one thing I’ve learned is that, every day the sun comes up and every night it goes down again.”

“No shit Sherlock.” You grumble.

“I understood that reference.” He teases and a smile pulls at your lips. “What I’m trying to say is the next mission is a new mission. There’s always uncertainty but I know that you’re going to fight, tooth and nail, to protect your team. To protect me.”

“How can you say that when I messed up so bad?”

“Because I believe in you and I trust you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you.” He says pressing a kiss to your forehead. You sigh softly and curl tightly into him, his thumb slides back and forth on the small of your back.

Usually you and Steve don’t show any affection beyond a glance or squeeze of a hand in front of the team. You’re almost asleep against him when someone comes toward the pair of you.

“So, you two are a thing huh?” Natasha asks softly as you pretend to sleep against Steve’s chest.

“Yea.”

“You treat her right Rogers. I may have known you longer but I love her like a sister.” He’s quiet for a moment before he responds quietly.

“And I love her.”


End file.
